ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Ease on Down the Road
" Ease on Down The Road" is a song used in ''The Wiz'' and all of its adaptations. Both the music and lyrics were written by composer Charlie E. Smalls. The song was a R&B re-interpretation of "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" and "We're Off to See the Wizard". The song was sung three times by Dorothy Gale, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion as they wandered down the Yellow Brick Road. This song stands as the the most remembered number in the production, partially because it frequently plays in commercials for different versions of it. The duet that Diana Ross and Michael Jackson recorded for the movie (in character as Dorothy and the Scarecrow, respectively) was number 41 on the 1978 U.S. Billboard Hot 100 and number 17 in the U.S. Billboard Hot Soul Singles in the 70's. "Ease on Down the Road" Lyrics Dorothy and Scarecrow Come on and Ease on down, ease on down the road Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road Don't you carry nothing that might be a load Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road Come on and Ease on down, Ease on down the road Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road Don't you carry nothing that might be a load Come on, ease on down ease on down, down the road Cause there may be times when you think you lost your mind And the steps you're taking leave you three four steps behind You just keep on keepin' on the road that you choose Don't you give up walking cause you gave up shoes Ease on down, Ease on down the road Ease on down, Ease on down the road Don't you carry nothing that might be a load Come on Ease on down, Ease on down, down the road Dorothy, Scarecrow, and Tin Man Pick your right foot up, when your left one's down Come on, legs keep moving, don't you lose no ground Cause the road you're walking might be long sometimes You just keep on stepping and you'll be just fine. Ease on down, Ease on down the road Ease on down, Ease on down the road Don't you carry nothing that might be a load Come on Ease on down, Ease on down, down the... Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion Come on Ease on down, ease on down the road Come on Ease on down, ease on down the road Don't you carry nothing that might be a load Come on Ease on down, ease on down the road Cause there may be times, when you wish you wasn't born And you wake one morning just to find your courage gone But just know that feeling only lasts a little while You just stick with us and we'll show you how to smile Come on Ease on down, ease on down the road Don't you carry nothin' That might be a load Come on Ease on down, ease on down... Ease on down, ease on down... Ease on down, ease on down... Notes *The soundtracks for the Original Broadway version and [[The Wiz Live! |''The Wiz Live!]] don't include the first verse. *The movie swapped some lyrics from the first two verses. Productions of the original play (including ''The Wiz Live!) continue to use the original words. *''The Wiz Live!'' changed some parts into solos for star Shanice Williams. Most drastically, "You just keep on stepping and you'll be just fine," became, "You just stick with me and you'll be just fine." Gallery Ease on Down the Road Tour.jpg The-wiz-3-8-movie-clip-ease-on-down-the-road-1978-hd-resize-914-516-2tgceQ7fD0.jpg Leslie burge ease.jpg Zzzeaseondown.jpeg Easeondown.jpg MCAEaseOnDown7inch.jpg WizEaseOnDownRoad.jpg 8170 Video Category:Songs Category:Travel Tunes Category:Songs from The Wiz